Cartridges for magnetic tape are commercially available under the name "cassette tapes". Cartridges for photographic film are also available on the market in various sizes, such as those for 8 mm cine film, as well as 110 and 126 sizes for pocket cameras. The user of the cassette tape or 8 mm cine film often wants to note what he has recorded, or what pictures he has taken, and thus needs to write such information on a writing surface on the cartridge. Conventionally, such a writing quality-imparting surface has been provided on the cartridge by preparing a paper label with the manufacturer's name, product name and other items printed thereon and attaching it to the cartridge with an adhesive. This method is, however, expensive since it involves two costly steps, i.e. printing a label and attaching it to the surface of the cartridge with an adhesive. Moreover, the paper label attached to the surface of a plastic cartridge does not always have aesthetic appeal and in an extreme case, it may be dislodged or peeled from the cartridge.